


Morgana

by Lady_1998



Category: Merlin (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Autumn Langst Gift Exchange 2018, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Morgana!Lance, Multiple Crossovers, Reincarnation, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: "Non ho tempo per queste cose, Lance."E se ne andò, dandogli le spalle.No, ti prego pensò.Non anche tu. Eri l'unico che non mi rifiutava. Non andartene, ti prego... non lasciarmi anche tu...ti prego...Keith!Lance si svegliò di colpo, annaspando in cerca d'aria. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di giallo e la luce si accese di colpo, dandogli fastidio. Si portò una mano sulla faccia, infastidito. I battiti del cuore non accennavano a rallentare, sudava freddo e gli occhi gli pungevano, come se fosse sul punto di piangere.--------------------------------------------------------------------Dove Lance è la reincarnazione di Morgana, i suoi poteri si risvegliano e cerca di capire il suo posto nella squadra, il suo destino ed evitare di essere rapito dal primo alieno mutaforma che lo trovi "affascinante".





	Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Merlin/Voltron: Legendary Defenders. Maneggiare con cura.

__Lance teneva le braccia aperte, in attesa di un abbraccio che non arrivò mai.   
L'altro ragazzo lo squadrò  e il cubano tremò. Ebbe paura di essere rifiutato. Ma subito scosse la testa, pensando **no, che idiota. non è possibile.** Quello era Keith!   
Erano diventati amici prima che il paladino rosso se ne andasse, non avrebbe certo rifiutato un suo abbraccio. Giusto? Allora perchè gli bruciava la gola e si sentiva come se fosse sul punto di ricevere un'altra coltellata al cuore?  
Lo sguardo di Keith non gli piaceva. Lo aveva visto altre troppe volte, in Shiro - anzi, Kuro - in Hunk, Pidge, Allura, qualche volta persino Coran quando era troppo stanco per essere gentile. Ma non poteva essere disprezzo. No, avevano lavorato fianco a fianco. Lo conosceva. Sapeva di cos'era capace. Non poteva pensare anche lui...  
"Non ho tempo per queste cose, Lance."  
E se ne andò, dandogli le spalle.   
**No, ti prego** pensò.   
**Non anche tu. Eri l'unico che non mi rifiutava. Non andartene,** ti prego... non lasciarmi anche tu...ti prego...Keith!  
  
Lance si svegliò di colpo, annaspando in cerca d'aria. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di giallo e la luce si accese di colpo, dandogli fastidio. Si portò una mano sulla faccia, infastidito. I battiti del cuore non accennavano a rallentare, sudava freddo e gli occhi gli pungevano, come se fosse sul punto di piangere.  
No, non come. Lui _voleva_ piangere. Ma non ne aveva la forza. Era stanco. Stanco delle prese in giro di Hunk e Pidge, degli sguardi assenti di Shiro, della preoccupazione di Allura. Voleva dormire, solo questo.   
Ma non poteva perchè aveva gli _incubi._ Come un bambino. Patetico.   
Si mise a sedere sul letto e si portò le mani tra i capelli. Chisue gli occhi ed ispirò lentamente. Doveva riprendersi. Non era la prima volta che aveva incubi, né sarebbe stata l'ultima. Li aveva da quando aveva sette anni, ma non con la frequenza con cui li aveva avuti negli ultimi tempi.   
_Stress,_ si ricordò.   
_Sono troppo stressato, succede quando ci si trova nello_ spazio.   
La sua _mamà_ gli aveva sempre detto di non preoccuaprsi: erano solo brutti sogni, ed i brutti sogni non potevano fare alcun male. Le avrebbe tanto voluto credere. Purtroppo per lui, quegli incubi avevano la brutta tendenza ad avverarsi.   
Aveva sognato la morte di _abuelito,_ e due settimane dopo l'uomo aveva avuto un infarto ed era morto. Aveva sognato di ricevere la borsa di studio per andare a studiare al Galaxy Garrison ed il giorno dopo aveva ricevuto la lettera di ammissione.   
Aveva sognato di trovare il Leone Blu e...beh, quella era una storia abbastanza conosciuta.   
C'erano stati altri casi, a cui non aveva dato peso. Vuoi per la stanchezza, vuoi perchè non sempre ricordava quel che sognava...vuoi perchè aveva paura di scoprire _perchè_ aveva quegli incubi e chiedersi se era...beh, _normale._  
Era sciocco, lo sapeva. Ma non poteva farci niente. Ogni volta che si chiedeva se fosse il caso di dire tutto a Coran una parte di lui gli urlava di tacere, andare avanti e far finta di niente. E finiva per dar retta a quel terrore antico senza nemmeno sapere perchè.   
Solo una volta l'aveva ignorato: era stato l'unico incubo che aveva raccontato a Coran, il tradimento di Lotor e la distruzione del Castello dei Leoni. In realtà non aveva esattamente detto a Coran che aveva fatto un sogno in cui succedevano quelle cose, gli aveva suggerito di controllare cosa faceva il loro ospite di notte per _essere sicuro che lui e Shiro non scappassero di nuovo via per qualche piano folle._ Fu così che il vecchio alteano aveva evitato la distruzione della loro casa, ma Lotor era morto mentre cercava di scappare, finendo in un buco nero che per poco non aveva inghiottito anche loro.   
Se si sentiva in colpa per la morte di quello psicopatico? No.   
Se si sentiva uno schifo perchè c'era voluto Coran per convincere gli altri a non fidarsi? Sì, e da morire.   
Ma non gli importava. No, la squadra stava bene. Avevano scoperto del clone (involontariamente grazie al principe galra, lunga storia) ed ora lo tenevano in custodia. La Lama di Marmora sarebbe veuta per aiutarli con Kuro, insieme ad un Keith appena tornato da una lunga missione.   
Sarebbero stati di nuovo tutti insieme, magari con Keith di nuovo nel team, ora che avevano scoperto che Shiro non era Shiro e...  
Si morse il labbro. Stava di nuovo andando troppo in là con l'immaginazione.   
"Quiznack...sono così stanco..."  
Si alzò per andare a spegnere la luce quando notò con la coda dell'occhio che lo specchio rifletteva la figura di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri. Tornò immediatamente indietro e vi trovò solo la sua immagine riflessa.  
"Oh...ho davvero bisogno di dormire."  
Spense la luce e tornò a letto, sperando di non avere altri incubi.   
  


  
  
  
  
_Anche quel sogno si realizzò. Anche se non aveva_ cercato di abbracciare Keith, l'ex paladino rosso, di fronte ai suoi ex compagni di squadra, aveva comunque detto  
di non avere tempo per loro. E aveva chiesto di vedere il clone. Uhm sì...non si era sentito assolutamente uno schifo dopo.   
Affatto.  
Almeno aveva evitato che lo guardasse come nel suo incubo. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
